Ava
by Raphaellya
Summary: Ava est son nom. Celui qu'elle a eu le droit de choisir. Celui qui lui apporte un nouvel espoir. Une autre vie peut-être ? Mais sûrement pas du bonheur. Avoir un nom est certes une grande avancé, mais cela ne change en rien son statut. Elle a un nom, mais reste et restera à jamais une esclave.


**Titre : **Ava

**Résumée : **Ava est son nom. Celui qu'elle a eu le droit de choisir. Celui qui lui apporte un nouvel espoir. Une autre vie peut-être ? Mais sûrement pas du bonheur. Avoir un nom est certes une grande avancé, mais cela ne change en rien son statut. Elle as un nom, mais reste et restera à jamais une esclave.

**Couple :** Aucun pour l'instant

**Disclamer :** Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R Mais tout les personnages et l'idée de l'histoire sont miens o/

**Rating **: M ! Il y aura des sujets assez forts sentimentalement et un peu de citron

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde. Voici une petite fiction qui pour une fois n'est pas un OS ; Oui je sais c'est assez extraordinaire. Mais il faut bien se mettre au défis parfois. Alors, avant de commencer à lire... il faut savoir quelques petites choses au sujet de cette histoire.

**Époque :** L'histoire se passe bien bien après la bataille final opposant Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort. Cela fait maintenant presque milles ans que le Lord à gagné cette bataille. Les moldus font office d'animaux à cette époque. Les Sang de bourbes sont des Esclaves. Le monde est régit par Voldemort qui est toujours vivant. Oui, il est bien immortel, mais plus personne ne le voit. Il est relégué au même rang que les dieux. Il n'apparaîtra donc pratiquement jamais dans cette fiction.

**L'ordre des Chevaliers **: C'est le nom des anciennes familles de Sang-Pur. Il y a Vingt-huit familles de chevaliers, dont sept appartiennent à chaque « Ordre » qui ont le nom des maisons de poudlard.

Vous aurez d'autres indication de ce monde au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

J'aimerai finir cette petite note pour rappeler que certaines réactions des personnages dont celles de notre héroïne, Ava, peuvent choquer. Rappelez vous que cela fait presque milles ans que Voldemort est au pouvoir et que donc les mentalités sont FORCEMENT changé.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Survivre**

Elle cours. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Sans même regarder devant elle. Elle cours pour sa vie. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Ses cheveux noirs balayent son front. Son cou. Trempés de sueur, de peur. Elle ne voit rien dans le noir, si ce n'ai des flash de couleurs. Mais elle ne peux pas arrêter. Malgré les couleurs qui se dirigent vers elle. Non. Il faut qu'elle réussisse. C'est pour cela qu'elle a été choisis. Pour réussir ou partir. Permettre à sa famille de vivre une année de plus. Elle a peur. C'est la seule chose qu'elle sait. Elle a peur, mais est aussi déterminé. Comme les centaines d'autres personnes qui sont aussi dans ces bois. Tous. En train de courir pour leurs vies. Pour ne pas tomber. Pour survivre durant ce week-end maudit. Elle ralentit légèrement, puis sent une coupure qui se forme dans son dos, lui arrachant un crie. L'obligeant à reprendre sa course avec plus de vitesse encore. Elle doit réussir. Elle ne veux pas voir Avada. Elle ne veux pas rendre son dernier souffle. Pas cette année. Sa tête ne ornera pas le mur de la mémoire. Et qu'importe si pour cela, des centaines d'autres doivent rencontrer Avada. Ils le savaient tous, qu'ils choisissaient de la rencontrer. Alors mieux vaut qu'elle choisisse les autres qu'elle-même.

Son dos la lance. Elle comprend très vite que le liquide qui coulent le long de sa colonne vertébrale est son sang. Mais elle ne s'arrête pas. Jamais. C'est comme accueillir Avada les bras ouvert. Plus que quelques heures. Puis la lumière reviendra. Plus que quelques heures. Combien de personnes sont encore en lice ? Elle ne sait pas. Elle espère le moins possible. Ses muscles, sa gorge, crient sous la souffrance. Malgré les entraînements. Elle comprend avec peur qu'elle n'arrivera pas à tenir les heures restantes. Un profond désespoir se fait ressentir dans ses tripes. Puis, devant ses yeux embrumés par l'effort, un visage apparaît. Celui d'une femme aux regard impitoyable. La vision de ce visage lui donne un coup de fouet. Elle n'abandonnera pas. Jamais. Jusqu'à l'étreinte d' Avada, elle ne renoncera pas. Comme prise d'une nouvelle énergie, elle puisse dans les dernières forces de ses muscles. Continuant son chemin aveugle dans la foret, ne ralentissant jamais. Elle gagnera le droit de vivre une année de plus. Et qu'importe si pour cela, elle doit offrir à Avada des sacrifices. Après tout à cette période de l'année, plus que n'importe laquelle, seule sa vie compte.

Soudain, un souffle, une respiration forte se fait tout près d'elle. A sa gauche. Les yeux écarquillés de terreur, elle lance un regard vers le bruit. Puis son visage se lâche. Exprimant du soulagement. Ce n'est qu'un gamin de douze ans. Habillé comme elle d'un pantalon. A la seule différence, que ses habits sont d'une couleur aussi rouge que le sang. Elle grimace devant cette couleur. Elle la déteste. Que les Trois lui en soit témoins, ce ne sera pas un rouge qui gagnera la faveur d' Avada cette année. Jamais. Le gamin ne la même pas remarqué. Continuant à courir devant lui. Alors que le bruit de leurs poursuivant se rapproche aussi. Elle regarde encore le gamin, avant de prendre sa décision. Sans ralentir son allure, elle se dirige vers lui, puis le bouscule de toutes ses forces vers l'arbre le plus proche. L'enfant, tombe sans comprendre. Puis il la vois. Et commence à pleurer. Mais, le temps n'est pas aux regrets. Elle ne lui accorde pas un seul regard alors qu'elle continue de courir de plus belle. S'enfonçant encore plus dans la forêt. Elle entend les cris de douleurs et d'agonie de l'enfant rouge, en train de subir le joug du Chevalier. Elle réprime un sourire. Cela lui donne un moment de répit. Court certes, mais tout le temps est bon à prendre. Non, entendre la souffrance de ce gosse de douze ans ne lui fait pas du bien. Mais elle n'est pas idiote, c'était soit lui, soit elle. Soit eux, soit elle. Et elle préfère que la faveur d' Avada lui soit accordé qu'aux autres.

Un sifflement se fait entendre. Soufflant le sommet des arbres sous sa puissance. Un vent qui la fait vacillé... mais qu'elle accueille avec un joie sans nom. Elle sait ce qu'il veux dire. Comme tout le monde. Ils ne sont plus que quatre à être en lice. Plus que quatre... Cela, lui redonne des forces. Elle court avec plus de facilité qu'elle n'as jamais eu. Elle a bientôt gagné. Puis devant ses yeux, les arbres changent de couleurs, illuminant la forêt qui était baignés dans les ténèbres jusqu'ici. Ils deviennent jaune, bleu et vert. Les tronc ont plus de jaunes que les deux autres couleurs. Cela aussi, elle en comprend la signification. Il reste deux jaunes, un bleu... et un vert... Elle. Elle est la seule de sa couleur à avoir survécut.

Aussitôt, elle repense au visage de la femme. Elle s'accroche à ce visage alors que le Chevalier s'approche de plus en plus vers elle. Non. Non, elle ne perdra pas. Elle en fait le serment, par les Trois, ilest hors de question que le jaune ou le bleu réussissent. Elle gagnera. Murmurant une prière à Avada la grande, l'impitoyable, elle continue sa course. C'est bientôt l'aube du dernier jours. Le souffle se fait ressentir une nouvelle fois. La couleur des arbres changent encore. Le jaune perd de la place. Plus que trois personnes. Un autre souffle. Le jaune disparaît laissant une place égale au bleu et au vert. Instinctivement elle sait pourquoi les jaunes ont rencontrer Avada aussi vite l'un et l'autre. Ils étaient sûrement ensemble. Inconscient. Elle n'a pas d'autres mots pour les décrire. Autant devenir une offrande. Aller aussi loin dans la course pour finir ainsi... Ils ont crus que les Trois étaient avec eux... Stupide jaunes. Les Trois ne sont avec personnes. Ils peuvent juste les laisser tranquilles si ont leurs donnes assez. Après tout. C'est bien pour cela qu'ils sont ici. Elle le sait. Mais les jaunes l'on oublié.

Toujours en courant, elle débouche dans une carrière... en même temps qu'un jeune homme dont le pantalon couvert de boue, laisse apparaître une couleur bleue éclatante. Ils s'arrêtent d'un même mouvement. Se défiant du regard. Puis, sans un bruit, elle voit la lumière verte qui jaillit de derrière le bleu. C'est avec un grand sourire, qu'elle le voit tomber dans les bras d' Avada. Le souffle se lève de plus en plus. Alors que toute la forêt s'illumine de vert. Elle tombe à genoux sur l'herbe, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire. Goûtant la lumière du jours qui réapparaît devant ses yeux. Après ces trois jours d'obscurité. Un craquement la ramène à la réalité. Elle se relève, regardant autour d'elle. Ils sont tous là. Les vingt-huit Chevaliers de la couronne. Leurs robes taché de sang. Les visages recouvert d'un masque. Ils se rapprochent formant un cercle autour d'elle. Elle baisse la tête, exprimant sa soumission. Puis, une voix s'élève. Se propageant dans la forêt.

**« Esclave ! Tu as l'honneur de pouvoir avoir un nom. Dit celui que tu as choisis au nom des Trois »**

Elle sourit de bonheur. Un nom. Elle a le droit d'avoir un nom. C'est la chose la plus importante. La plus rare. Seules les familles des vingt-huit chevaliers ont le droit d'avoir un nom dès la naissance. Seul une centaines d'Esclaves ont l'honneur de pouvoir se nommer. Ceux qui ont gagner le défis d'Avada. Et en ce jours. Cet honneur est sien. Fermant les yeux de joie, elle se demande quel nom elle voudrait. Puis comme une évidence, il apparaît. En hommage à Avada la grande, celle qui lui a offert sa faveur pour une année...

**« Au nom des Trois, je demande le nom...d' Ava »**

Aussitôt. Une brûlure se fait sentir sur sa poitrine. Sur son sein gauche particulièrement. Un feu, la marquant avec douleur. Puis, cela s'arrête. Ava baisse les yeux sur sa poitrine nue. Elle reconnaît le tatouage qui orne sa poitrine. Celui qu'on lui a posé le jours de sa naissance. C'est une tête de serpent de couleur verte qui surplombe le chiffre 3. Une sorte de carte d'identité en quelque sorte. Le chiffre trois, qu'elle est l'esclave de la troisième famille de chevalier de l'ordre Serpentard. Qui est symbolisé par la couleur du tatouage et la tête de l'animal. Mais une chose à changé. Au dessus du dessin et du chiffre. Il n'y a plus son numéro d'identification. Non. A la place du nombre 4069... Maintenant, ce sont des lettres. Ce qui à remplacé ces chiffres, c'est le nom qu'elle s'est choisis... Ava.

Ce nom veux dire plusieurs chose. Elle auras le droit d'avoir une chambre de seulement trois places, au lieu du dortoir des Esclaves. Elle pourras faire les travaux les moins dure. Elle a gagné un ans de repos. Un an sans avoir la peur de tomber dans les bras d'Avada au coup de sang de ses maîtres. Un an. Une éternité. Oh. Bien sûr il y auras d'autres contrainte. Mais elle ne veux pas y penser. Pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant, elle est heureuse. Aujourd'hui est le jours de sa renaissance. Aujourd'hui, elle n'est plus 4069. A partir de cet instant et jusqu'à l'appel d'Avada, elle est Ava.

_A suivre..._


End file.
